BR Rebooted
by BR-Rebooted
Summary: 14 years in the future, Battle Royale has spread worldwide. The first Battle in Canada brings together 50 classmates to one unspecified island to fight to the death until only one remains. The students must beware of the danger zones, the transfer and exchange students, the government, and most importantly, each other.
1. Class

**STUDENTS**

**BOYS #1: DEREK  
GIRLS #1: JANE**  
**BOYS #2: LOGAN  
GIRLS #2: MARIANNE**  
**BOYS #3: COLLIN  
GIRLS #3: JOSIE**  
**BOYS #4: ANDY  
GIRLS #4: SUMMER**  
**BOYS #5: LAURENCE  
GIRLS #5: CHERRY**  
**BOYS #6: RICKY  
GIRLS #6: LISA **  
**BOYS #7: CONNOR  
GIRLS #7: MYLA**  
**BOYS #8: CAM  
GIRLS #8: ADRIEN**  
**BOYS #9: LUCA  
GIRLS #9: PAISLEY**  
**BOYS #10: XAVIER  
GIRLS #10: BRITT**  
**BOYS #11: DYLAN  
GIRLS #11: LIZ**  
**BOYS #12: FARLEY  
GIRLS #12: ZINA**  
**BOYS #13: JULIAN  
GIRLS #13: REAGAN**  
**BOYS #14: FALLESEN  
GIRLS #14: BROOKE**  
**BOYS #15: ACE  
GIRLS #15: CHARLOTTE**  
**BOYS #16: WILSON  
GIRLS #16: ASHLEY**  
**BOYS #17: DREW  
GIRLS #17: VIOLET**  
**BOYS #18: PRESTON  
GIRLS #18: GRETCHEN**  
**BOYS #19: JASPER  
GIRLS #19: MAGGIE**  
**BOYS #20: MILO  
GIRLS #20: CAYLA**  
**BOYS #21: MARCO  
GIRLS #21: KELLY**  
**BOYS #22: BECK  
GIRLS #22: ALICE**  
**BOYS #23: TREY  
GIRLS #23: MARIA**  
**BOYS #24: KAI  
GIRLS #24: DAYSHA**

**TRANSFER/EXCHANGE STUDENTS**

**BOYS #25: REX  
GIRLS #25: SAILOR **


	2. Field Trip!

Brooke (Girl #14) was the last student to get on the bus. She sat next to her very best friend, Kelly (Girl #21), in a seat at the front of the bus. Well, Kelly was her only friend. She was basically a loner just like that goth kid she barely knew. His name was Logan (Boy #2). The other two loners were that weird girl who never talks, Myla (Girl # 7) and Luca (Boy #9), the crazy kid with all of those mental illnesses.  
The two ninth grade classes were on their way to Toronto for their end of year trip. They were taking an 8 hour bus ride there. But Brooke hated being in cars and vehicles on the ground. That was her number 1 fear. She knew that being on the ground in a car had a higher risk of getting into an accident than any other form of transportation. But everyone else seemed to be fine with it.  
The bus got off to a bumpy start that jolted Brooke and Kelly forward. Kelly grabbed Brooke's hand.  
"It'll be alright. There's nothing to be afraid of!" Kelly said.  
Brooke flashed a smile at Kelly, and then looked down on the ground.  
"Listen.." Kelly said. "I know how much you don't want to be here, but you have to try to embrace it! Think of when we arrive in Toronto, and how much fun it'll be!"  
Brooke didn't say anything. She just smiled at Kelly again. After a few seconds of speaking, Brooke finally spoke up.  
"Thanks, Kelly." She said. "It will be fun and, don't get me wrong, I am excited."  
Kelly giggled and let go of Brooke's hand. She then pulled out her phone and started texting. That was her favourite thing to do other than talking to her best friend.

* * *

Britt (Girl #10) was sitting next to her friends Zina (Girl #12) and Josie (Girl #3) in the back of the bus. In the seat right in front of her were her 'friends' Jane (Girl #1) and Violet (Girl #17). She hated Violet's guts so much. She was just too-perfect. Perfect grades, perfect weight, perfect hair, perfect everything. Britt was just tired of everyone being so jealous of Violet. They should all be jealous of her! Well, of course Violet was a professional model, but at least Britt was the head cheerleader! Britt had perfect, long blonde hair, and so did Violet. But Violet's was just a tiny bit nicer. Of course. Her's was all natural, while Britt had dip dyed the ends of her hair hot pink. And before Violet came to Westbank Public High School, Britt was perfectly fine dating that pimp, Drew (Boy #17), but Violet even stole him!  
Britt didn't hate Jane (Girl #1), though. She just didn't consider her one of her real friends, like Zina and Josie. Jane was just a dumb redhead who had never really done anything wrong. Jane just tags along sometimes, whatever. The only person that Britt really hates other than Violet is that one annoying girl. Her name was Cherry (Girl #5). She's such a wannabe. She always tries to hang around Britt and her friends, but she's not allowed. Although Violet lets Cherry hang around her, Britt knows how much Violet hates her. She can tell.  
"Britt!" Zina said.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're getting that look on your face again." Zina commented. "That face when you're ready to practically kill someone. I know that face. What're you thinking about?"  
"Nothing." Britt smiled.  
"I can help you out if you need it." Zina said.  
"Yeah I know. And I don't need any help. If I needed any help, I would just ask Liz (Girl #11) to spread a rumour or something. She's good at that."  
"Whatever you say, Britt." Josie said. "I know something's up."  
"Fine! I was just thinking of that-that bitch Violet!" Britt admitted.  
Violet turned around and looked Britt directly in the face.  
"That came out a lot louder than I expected!" Britt said with a small laugh.  
"Stop acting like Reagan!" Dylan (Boy #11) yelled out to Britt. He then laughed wildly through his braces. Spit flew everywhere.  
"Oh, shut your trap!" Reagan (Girl #13) yelled back.  
"Hey!" Mrs. Palmer shouted from the front of the bus. "We don't need any fighting on this bus! After all, we'll be on it together for a while."  
"Yeah, you should maybe stop paying attention to each other and try meditating. It's a good way to cleanse the soul!" Summer (Girl #4) said to Britt and the other girls. Lisa (Girl #6) hit Summer on the arm.  
"Don't get involved!" Lisa said. Lisa then ran out of her seat and went to sit with Reagan.  
She really needs to pick her friends! Summer thought.

* * *

Marianne (Girl #2) and Laurence (Boy #5) sat next to each other near the middle of the bus.  
"I don't know why we have to take such a-disgusting bus to get to Toronto. I wouldn't stoop that low...ever!" Marianne complained.  
"I know, sweetie. I wouldn't either. But maybe you should give this trip a chance. Great things could happen!" Laurence comforted.  
"Yeah, like what?" Marianne asked. "I should've just stayed home with my hot-tub. Even that's more luxurious than this entire trip...and it's the least expensive thing in my house!"  
"Just at least try to have fun, alright?" Laurence asked. "For me?"  
"Whatever." Marianne said. Laurence leaned in for a kiss but she turned around and he fell forward. He laughed awkwardly, then sat back up.

* * *

"Hey, Ricky?!" Cherry screamed from the seat beside his.  
"Calm yourself, Cherry!" Ricky (Boy #6) snapped back. "What do you want?"  
"I want to know if you would go out with me...please?!"  
"How many times have you asked that?" Ricky demanded.  
"Like...four or something-I don't know. Why does that even matter? If it's love...it's love!" Cherry swooned.  
"It's not love if you've been rejected four times!"  
"B-but..." Tears formed in Cherry's eyes.  
"Stop being so over-dramatic." Derek (Boy #1), Ricky's friend, said.  
"I'm not being over-dramatic!"  
"Yeah, you are, Cherry!" Connor (Boy #7) said as he turned around to face Cherry.  
"I just wanted to be a part of the group, you know?" Cherry said.  
"You can't be a part of our group!" Ashley (Girl #16) told Cherry. "You don't even play any sports at all! And look at us!"  
"Well...fine! I don't even care." Cherry looked away from the four, out the window.  
"Jesus, she's so childish!" Connor whispered loudly to Ricky.  
"I heard that!" Cherry exclaimed.

* * *

"Hey, can you guys get a goddamn room for once?!" Andy (Boy #4) shouted to Alice (Girl #22) and Julian (Boy #13).  
Julian stopped kissing Alice, turned around and looked Andy straight in the eyes.  
"Why should we get a room? You're not even angry about Marianne and Laurence." He said.  
"Marianne doesn't even touch Laurence so don't even start with them! You guys are practically always having sex! Remember, school field trip!" Andy said.  
"Shut up right now." Julian said.  
"You don't need to be so mean." Alice touched Julian's shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it anymore." Andy said. "I love watching people make out!"  
Andy and Ricky laughed together.

* * *

"Hey, did you notice who we sat beside...conveniently?" Kelly asked Brooke.  
Brooke looked over at the seat to their left and sitting there was Beck (Boy #22) and Daysha (Girl #24).  
"Kelly!" Brooke elbowed her on her side.  
"You should be thanking me." Kelly said. "So, what are you waiting for? Go talk to him or something."  
"You know I can't do that...I'm too nervous."  
"Don't be scared, he doesn't bite! Well he will bite, but only at the right time."  
"Kelly!" Brooke whispered. "I'm not going to talk to him..I can't and you know that."  
"I know you can do it...you two are meant to be!"  
"I don't even like him that much..." Brooke said.  
Kelly started laughing uncontrollably. "As if!" She managed to say in the middle of her laughter.  
"Whatever..." Brooke said quietly. "He probably likes Daysha anyway."  
"They're just in the school drama club together...not porn!" Kelly said while still laughing.  
"Kelly stop it! You always make fun of me like this!"  
"You know I'm just kidding. And anyway, he's an outgoing drama geek, you're a social outcast who has anxiety, and you know what they say, opposites attract!"  
"I'm not going to talk to him. It makes me too scared."  
"Listen, don't you think it'll be more fun on the trip if you can talk to him? If you can talk to him for the first time now and get it over with, you guys can hang out on the trip. He'll want to be around you! You're really fun to be around, and you're smart and really adorable!" Kelly said.  
"Thanks...maybe I'll say something to him."  
"I'll start the conversation if you want." Kelly suggested.  
Before Brooke had time to react to what Kelly had said, she turned around and said "Hi!" to Beck. Then she told him that Brooke had something to ask him.  
Kelly moved over and Brooke was put on the spot. Words couldn't form and she was speechless.  
"I-I..." Brooke stuttered. "I was just-thinking that maybe-do you have any hand sanitizer?!" Brooke's voice squeaked.  
"Yeah..." Beck said. He squirted some hand sanitizer on his hand and put his hand out. "Here." He said.  
Brooke put out her hand and touched his to get the sanitizer off. It was the first time she had talked to him and the first time she had touched him. She was far too overwhelmed. She rubbed the hand sanitizer in and then turned around.  
"Thanks." Kelly said to him while smiling. Kelly turned around to Brooke. "See? Wasn't that great?"  
"It was terrible...I couldn't handle it!"  
"You're fine. And you guys touched hands! How exciting!"  
"I-I know." Brooke said. A small smile emerged on her face, and then quickly disappeared.  
"Well, you have some competition for sure." Kelly said after a few seconds of silence between the two girls. "He always hangs out with the other drama girls: Daysha (Girl #24), Maria (Girl #23) and Charlotte (Girl #15). But your charms will surely overthrow them. And plus, he's never even dated any of them."  
"He dated Daysha for a whole year in the seventh grade!" Brooke said.  
"Oh yeah. Well, I'm sure he doesn't have feelings for her anymore. There's nothing to worry about. You two are perfect for each other!"  
"You're making my life sound like some kind of romantic comedy. He's the romance, and I'm the comedy." Brooke said with a sigh.  
"It'll all work out in the end, I promise." Kelly said.  
Milo (Boy #20) walked over to Kelly and Brooke's seat. He pushed Kelly over a little and looked at Brooke.  
"Help! Summer wants me to meditate!" Milo whispered to the two girls.  
"What do you mean 'help'? You two meditate together all the time!" Kelly responded.  
"I'm just tired of it. I came over here to pretend like I had to tell you guys something."  
"Milo! Go back there and meditate!" Kelly pushed Milo away. He sighed and then walked back to Summer.  
"You know, Summer is a little clingy...it's not his fault." Brooke reminded Kelly.  
"Whatever." Kelly laughed. "You don't just ditch your best friend like that!"  
Milo was Summer's best friend. Of course, Summer was the one that approached him first, and then they became friends. Summer always needs to be around him. She even pushes all of her values onto him, but I don't think he minds it most of the time. Summer's a vegan, and she pushes that on Milo. Of course, Milo isn't actually a vegan, he's one step below that. He's just a vegetarian, and that's because he says that he 'Can't handle it.' Whatever that means. Anyway, we all know that he eats meat at home when he's alone. He's told both Kelly and Brooke that. Actually, everyone knows that he does that but Summer. At least she thinks he's going along with everything.  
"I really don't wanna meditate this time!" Milo complained.  
"You've gone along with it before so why is it different this time?" Kelly asked. "Just get away!" Kelly pushed him off the seat. He got up off the ground and gave Kelly a dirty look. Then he made his way back to Summer and sat with her.  
"They're best friends! He can't just suddenly ditch her like that!" Kelly said to Brooke.  
"Well Summer is a little attached...maybe he just needs some time." Brooke explained.  
"Maybe he just needs to get over it and accept the fact that he needs to be there for her because they're best friends." Kelly said a matter-of-factly. "Just like you and me. I'll always stick by you, no matter what."  
"Thanks, Kelly. But you can't just say that about everyone. You don't even know how he feels about her."

* * *

Cam (Boy #8) and Gretchen (Girl #18) were sitting together near the front of the bus freaking out over the recent death of a character in a manga they had just read together.  
"It was so unexpected!" Gretchen said.  
"I know right." Cam sighed. "I miss him already. He was like my favourite...other than those two others."  
"He was my favourite too...other than those four others, but that's not the point."  
"I know! In my head I kept yelling: 'Marry me!' every single time he came into a scene. He's like...wow!"  
"I know. He's delicious!" Gretchen pretended to faint, and then laughed hysterically with Cam.  
"Okay so like...do you wanna start re-reading it now?" Cam asked.  
"For sure...but I don't know if my heart can handle all of that emotion of his death scene again!"  
"We'll see I guess!"  
They both giggled and opened up the manga to the first page.  
"We should learn Japanese soon so we can watch the anime of this manga without subtitles! How fun would that be?!" Gretchen asked with excitement.  
"So fun!" Cam exclaimed.  
They continued reading the manga together.

* * *

"Girl I told you to shut your mouth!" Adrien (Girl #8) shouted. "You and your dumb-ass blonde head of yours had better shut the f-"  
"Adrien!" Paisley (Girl #9) screamed from the front of the bus. "Mrs. Palmer! Adrien is calling out Britt and that is completely unacceptable!"  
"I understand, Paisley. Let me handle this myself." Mrs. Palmer walked to the back of the bus and greeted Adrien and Britt. "Girls, how are you?"  
"Fine." Britt smiled.  
"Britt was being a little bitc-" Adrien was interrupted by Mrs. Palmer.  
"You may stop right there, Adrien. Now, Brittany, what is the problem?" Mrs. Palmer asked.  
"Adrien was calling me out just because I told her not to swear in front of Maggie." Britt said. "Well, because you know how Maggie doesn't like to swear and she's...she's a good person."  
"You're right...Maggie is a great person!" Mrs. Palmer smiled at Maggie (Girl #19) and then turned back to Britt and Adrien.  
"I just don't like being told what to do." Adrien said while looking directly at Britt.  
"And I don't like seeing Maggie; my dearest friend, have all of her values demolished." Britt said.  
"Well I don't think you're respecting Summer's values when you shove meat in her face!" Adrien shrieked.  
"That's enough now, ladies!" Mrs. Palmer yelled.  
"I'm sorry for starting all of this..." Maggie said quietly from a few seats ahead.  
"This is not your fault at all, sweetie." Mrs. Palmer told her. "Now ladies, I'm going to need you to both calm down and handle the situation more maturely. I will be in the front of the bus while you do that. Thank you." Mrs. Palmer walked off.  
"Thank you for clearing everything up, Miss." Paisley said sweetly. "Would you like a chocolate-covered strawberry?"  
"No thanks, Paisley." Mrs. Palmer said.  
"Ugh, you kiss her butt way too much." Reagan (Girl #13) mumbled.  
"That is enough, Reagan." Mrs. Palmer looked out the window. The bus was driving down a road in the middle of nowhere, which sure didn't seem like it was on the way to Toronto.  
_Weird_. She thought. But she didn't want to go and interrupt the bus driver while he was driving, so she put that thought aside.


	3. The Beginning

Author's Note: Sorry about this chapter being a little short, but I tried to get it out quickly! I will start releasing longer chapters weekly now as I already have the next few written. So go ahead and write a review for each chapter and tell me what you think, who you're rooting for, who's your favourite, etc. I'd love to hear from you! Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!

Brooke suddenly woke up on the bus. It was dark and very quiet. She looked around and saw everyone else on the bus asleep, in their seats. She hadn't remembered falling asleep...the last thing she remembered was talking to Kelly and then-nothing.  
Brooke rubbed her eyes several times and kept them closed. She opened them, hoping for everyone to be awake, all happy and cheery and loud again. But nothing. They were all still asleep. It almost seemed like they were all dead.  
She grabbed Kelly's body and shook her around, but she didn't wake up.  
Brooke got up and walked over to the bus driver. He was wearing a gas mask. Brooke's eyes began to water. She tapped the bus driver on the shoulder.  
"What is going on?" She asked hesitantly.  
The bus driver turned around and told her to sit back in her seat. He turned back and kept his eyes on the road.  
Brooke ran to the middle of the bus and began to scream at the top of her lungs, but no one woke up. It was like a living nightmare, as if everyone had suddenly slipped into a coma. Even Mrs. Palmer was out cold.  
Brooke took a deep breath but the air felt-strange. It smelled something like poison. She didn't know what poison smelled like, but she had a weird feeling that it would smell like how the bus did at that moment. She took one more deep breath, and then there was darkness. She had quickly slipped back into unconsciousness. Almost like it was some kind of weird dream. At least, that's what she had hoped.

* * *

Suddenly, Jasper (Boy #19) was startled and woke up. He stood up, and then fell back to the ground again. How long had he been sleeping? He got back up and gained his balance. He woke up in a room, a dark room. He didn't know where he was, or how he had gotten there. The only important thing for him was finding out what was on his neck. He grasped the cold, metal collar around his neck. He tried pulling at it, but it was no use. He wiggled it around, and still- nothing. He continued to pull at it, until the lights flickered on. He tumbled backward, but kept his footing and stayed standing up.  
The lights had turned on to reveal a classroom, an empty classroom. No desks or chairs, just a Smart Board in the front of the classroom. There was a door to the right, but it had a few extra locks on it. They were locked in! Jasper noticed that no one else was awake, just the bodies of his classmates were scattered around the room.  
"The fuck?" He heard Drew (Boy #17) say from beside him.  
"Dude, what is going on?" Jasper asked him.  
"Where are we?" Xavier (Boy #10) asked from behind them. Jasper and Drew both turned around.  
"I really don't know..." Jasper said.  
Xavier shook his collar and then let go of it.  
"Am I high right now, man?" Xavier asked as he examined the classroom. All of the students laying around, almost lifeless-it made him think he was tripping out.  
"Maybe we all are!" Drew said.  
"I don't do drugs..." Jasper said. "I don't even smoke, dude!"  
"Are you guys done freaking out or can we get this game started?" A girl with an English accent asked from behind the boys. She had long, light brown hair in a curly ponytail that she put to the side. Her hair went all the way down to her stomach. She had a strong and healthy-looking body, and she was wearing the Westbank High school uniform.  
"Who are you and-what the fuck are you doing here?" Drew asked the girl.  
"And why are you in our school uniform?" Jasper added.  
"I'm Sailor. Nice to meet you!" She put out her hand for them to shake. Jasper shook it and then quickly stepped back. She was over three inches taller than him. "And...I'm in your school uniform just because I wanted to participate! I had to look up your school though..so boring! But anyway, I'm a few years older than you, and there are a couple thousand kids in Westbank High, so who knows? I could go to your school. But I don't." She giggled wildly. "What are your names?"  
"I'm Jasper."  
"The name's Drew."  
"And I'm Xavier." He chuckled after he said his name. He was obviously high. But from what? He couldn't have been taking drugs in the bus on a school field trip...  
"Well it's nice to meet you three. Hopefully I'll get to know you better within the next three days." Sailor said. "I guess we should just wait for everyone else to wake up."  
"What the fuck?" Kai (Boy #24) said in awe. He was barely even awake yet.  
"Well I guess that'll happen within the next few minutes..." Sailor examined. "See you later!" She waved and ran to the back of the class and leaned against the wall.  
As the students woke up from their deep sleeps, moans and grunts were heard all around the room. People were screaming, desperately trying to take off their collars.  
Jasper noticed that there was a clear plastic seal covering the floor. He was confused, and so was everyone else.  
Jasper looked around him and more and more people were waking up, trying to wake up their best friends as well.  
The band geek, Collin (Boy #3) was shaking his friend Maria (Girl #23). She stayed asleep until she screamed and got up.  
Finally, everyone was awake. People looked around and examined the room. Maggie (Girl #19) was crying in the corner of the room.  
"Somebody help us!" Lisa (Girl #6) cried from the front of the room. "Please help!"  
Other students joined in and screamed help together. Louder and louder.  
A rattling was heard at the far left end of the room. Jasper turned around and saw Collin pulling at his collar furiously.  
"Please, stop!" Maria screamed at him. "It's not coming off!"  
Collin kept tugging at his metal collar. He turned around and bashed his neck into the wall, trying to break the collar off. He gagged, but got up again and tried to remove the collar a second time. This time, a red light was activated in the front of the collar and it started to beep.  
"What is-somebody help me!" Collin cried. He ran around the room as his collar continued to beep. "What is happening?!"  
He ran to the front of the room and cried in front of everyone. "Help me, please!"  
Beep beep beep beep.  
The beeping sped up and then suddenly came to a complete stop. Collin let out a loud sigh of relief, and then the collar exploded.  
Blood shot out of his neck and rained on Violet (Girl #17) and Britt. Pieces of his flesh from his neck fell onto the ground in front of him. Britt screamed and fell to the ground. Maggie fell to the ground with Britt.  
Collin's blood continued to squirt out of his neck until it slowed down, and he fell to the ground.  
"Is he-dead?" Violet asked.  
"Help us! Please help us!" Charlotte (Girl #15) shouted as she banged on the classroom door.  
It took the class a few minutes of crying to finally understand what was going on.  
"I think we've been chosen for-The Program." Kelly said. She paused and closed her eyes, then a tear dripped down her face.  
**BOYS** **#3 COLLIN DEAD**  
**49 REMAIN**


	4. The Program

Author's Note: I'm sorry for such a long wait since the last chapter but I've been having some technical trouble with my laptop. Anyway, here's a longer chapter for you! I'll be posting them weekly from now on. Enjoy this chapter and a quick review would be much appreciated, thanks!

Cries and screams bounced off the walls of the somewhat large classroom. There were no windows, and what seemed like no escape. Most of the teens were banging on the only door in the room, but others were just running around in despair, trying to find a way out.

The door at the front of the classroom was metal and looked almost indestructible.

Maria (Girl #23), Daysha (Girl #24) and Charlotte (Girl #15) were crying at the death of their close friend, Collin. They surrounded his body. Maria was screaming for help while at the same time shaking Collin's body and begging him to wake up again.

Jasper (Boy #19) ran up to Sailor (Girl #25), who was still standing leaning against the wall in the back of the classroom. She was smiling at everyone who was running by her. Jasper pushed Fallesen (Boy #14) and Dylan (Boy #11) out of the way. He was now face-to-face with Sailor.

"Do you know what's going on right now?" He asked her.

She looked at him and smiled. It looked like a very fake smile.

"Well of course I know what's going on here!" Sailor said. Jasper noticed how much she moved her hands around while talking. "And your little classmate over there was right!" She pointed to Kelly. "Your class has been chosen for 'The Program'! Dun dun dun!" She laughed loudly in his face. "But don't worry about it. Everything will turn out fine for me, I don't know about you..."

"The Program? What's that?" Jasper asked her worryingly.

"Well, it was an Act imposed by the Japanese government roughly 20 years ago. It's like a game, really. It's where a ninth grade class is chosen at random to fight to the death until only one can survive."

"What...are you joking?" Jasper stuttered.

"Yeah right! I'm not joking! Anyway, I'm here because sometimes they decide to throw in some extra players for fun, and it works!"

Jasper backed away from Sailor, into the crowd of distressed students.

"Everyone quiet down!" Paisley screamed. "I hear someone!"

The students kept crying and running around, but after a few seconds most were beginning to quiet down.

Loud footsteps were heard from outside the room. A man with a deep voice was talking, but the words were incomprehensible.

The footsteps neared the room, until they could hear the man talking right in front of the door.

The students began to cry out for help. They were screaming at the top of their lungs, trying to get the man to let them out of this strange room. The only person who wasn't screaming for help was Jasper. He was still trying to understand what the hell Sailor had just explained to him.

Out of nowhere, the extra locks on the metal door began to 'click' and unlock. The man barged into the room, startling the students around him.

"Move away!" The man screamed. The terrified students backed away from the man, some falling over and getting back up again. An orderly line of about ten soldiers followed the man into the room holding MP5 submachine guns. "Good afternoon, ninth grade students of Westbank Public High School! How are you?"

"Help us!" Paisley wailed.

"Now, now." The man said.

The students began to calm down.

"What about these collars?!" Kai (Boy #24) shouted out.

"Everybody quiet down now!" The man screamed.

Kai continued to scream. "Help us! Our friend is dead and we're trapped in here wearing a bunch of fucking collars that explode!"

More screams and cries were heard around the room.

The man standing in front of the class whispered something to the soldiers, but nobody was really paying attention.

Three soldiers peeled Collin's body off Maria, Charlotte and Daysha. They dragged his body out of the classroom. Another three soldiers walked over to a screaming Kai and grabbed him by both of his arms.

"What are you..what are you doing to me?!" Kai cried. "Let me go!" He flailed around and tried to escape the strong grip of the soldiers that were carrying him. He failed and was also dragged out of the classroom. Several of his classmates had tried to pull him away from the soldiers but it was no use. Once Kai was out of the classroom, the three soldiers shut the door behind themselves. The only people left in the classroom were the other students, the man in the front of the class, eight soldiers, and splattered blood in the front of the class where Collin's collar had exploded.

"So you're probably wondering what's going on-" The man said before he was interrupted by Kai screaming from outside the classroom.

"Please! I love him!" Cayla (Girl #20) exclaimed.

Gunshots from outside of the classroom ripped through the ears of the students. Shock flooded around the students as they were unable to hear, and barely even see. A roar of confusion swept across the classroom and the students began to run around.

The man in the front of the class ordered the soldiers to fire their guns. More crackling gunshots were heard as the soldiers fired on the floor around the students, causing them to run around even more. More panic and distress was in the air than there was before.

"Settle down, everyone!" The man urged. The soldiers shot their guns at the floor again, and the students began to quiet down. "Sit down, make yourself at home!" The man said. "Now!"

The students all sat down on the ground in front of the man.

"Now, you're probably all wondering many, many things right now." The man said.

"Well I'm not!" Sailor (Girl #25) raised her hand and shouted out. Most of the class turned around and looked at her. She laughed loudly. They turned back around when the man started speaking again. He had a loud and deep commanding voice, with a touch of evil in it. It always made the students pay attention to what he was saying.

"I know you're familiar with all of this, Sailor!" The man said. He chuckled. "Anyway, my name is Mr. Swick. I am here today to sadly inform you that the two ninth grade classes at Westbank High have been randomly selected for the first annual round of Battle Royale!"

"Shit..." Kelly whispered to Brooke. "I knew it... I knew it..." Several tears rolled down her face. Brooke grabbed her and hugged her.

"What is Battle Royale, you ask?" Mr. Swick said with a huge grin on his face. "Well, it's a government Program that has been taking place in various other countries within the past few years. But it all originated back in Japan in the late 1990's."

Cayla (Girl #20) was quietly sobbing in the front of the class, right beside Mr. Swick. He looked down at her.

"It's really not that bad." He said softly. "You all have a chance of surviving! Each and every one of you! Well, except for those two boys who were previously eliminated before anything even started, but they're not relevant anymore."

Sailor giggled out loud and Mr. Swick laughed along with her. Rex (Boy #25) gave Sailor a dirty look.

"All further rules and instructions about The Program will be explained through this video." Mr. Swick said. He pointed to the Smart Board and a video started playing.

A woman with dark skin with short dark brown hair appeared on the screen with a huge smile on her face.

"It's sad, really." She said. "The fact that only one of you will be alive after the next three days-or none of you...but why focus on the negative? Welcome to the first ever Canadian Battle Royale! This exciting, rather new program has swept through the world like a wildfire! First; Japan, where it originated. Five years later, after The Program had ended in Japan, Australia picked it up to control their youth! Several years later, BR moved all the way to Italy, and then Russia quickly after. Most recently, The Program has moved to the UK. And right now, you guys are lucky enough to participate in The Program with the winner of the third annual Battle Royale from the UK! All the way from England is Sailor!" The woman paused and then started to clap.

Mr. Swick clapped along with the woman and Sailor hopped up and bowed. She sat back down on the floor with her legs crossed, anticipating for the game to start.

"Now, back to The Program." The woman in the video continued. "The Canadian government has been deciding whether to pick up on this program or not, but after the rates that students were boycotting school skyrocketed, they decided to host The Program for the first time in our country... today! As a matter of fact, even in your two classes there have been three students who have dropped out of school!" The woman gasped and then laughed.

She continued. "Anyway, you guys are probably still wondering what The Program really is. Well, everyone except Sailor and Rex, your two transfers. The Program, or Battle Royale, is where a class of ninth grade students is randomly selected. In your case, it was two classes since there needs to be at least 35 students. This class is then thrown onto an island far away from any civilization. On this island, the students must battle it out and kill each other off until only one remains alive. The victor."

Many students gasped. A rumble of noise erupted. Questions were being asked such as: "Why would they do this to us?", and "Is this for real?!"

Some soldiers shot at the ground and quieted the students down. The woman in the video continued speaking.

"I know it may seem a bit crazy, but you should know that this is no joke. You have all seen two of your fellow classmates be eliminated already, so it is true. Luckily, there is a time limit to this game. Three days. This is a great encouragement to you guys so you will kill faster and get it over with. If there have been no deaths in a 24 hour time period, which I highly doubt, you will also all be eliminated and there will be no victor. This will also happen if there is more than one student left alive after the three day time period. Now, to the collars on your necks."

Most of the students felt on their necks and examined the collars.

"The collars on your necks are shock-proof, bullet-proof, water-proof, and just about anything proof! So you can't take them off. And just like what happened before, if you try to take them off, they explode. And if the game lasts too long, they all explode. That's how you will be eliminated. Every six hours, an update will be given by me; Kindra! So four announcements a day, alright? These announcements will consist of the classmates that have died in the past six hours in the order they died, and the upcoming danger zones! Ah! Danger zones!" Kindra giggled. "Don't ever go in a danger zone, or your collar will-BOOM!"

The students gasped.

"So stay out of those, okay? Now, once the game starts, each of you will be given a bag. Inside this bag there will be one loaf of bread, two bottles of water and a flashlight for each of you. And there will be some...'special' items for the female contestants if needed. In this bag there will also be a random weapon. These weapons can vary from shotguns to toothpicks, so hopefully you'll be lucky! The bag will also have a pen and a map of the island."

A map of the island flashed on the screen beside Kindra.

"When danger zones are announced, you will be given the coordinate of the zone, and the time when that zone will become a danger zone. So when the announcements come on, don't forget to listen carefully and mark down the zones, or else you might suffer the consequences! And now, a fun fact about The Program before we begin! The transfer students that have been added to the group of students are not in all of these games. Sometimes there are none. But since it is the first ever Canadian round of BR, we decided to send an exchange student from England and a fellow Canadian, Rex! So enjoy your lives while they last, because only one of you will emerge alive...or maybe even none." Kindra's smile quickly faded from her face.

Her smile came back and she continued once again. "Now, The Program will start! Initially, there was 50 of you, but the game will now start with only 48! I will list you off by your name and class number. You will be given your unique bag, and you will exit by the door on the right. Once you're out the door, go down the hallway and you will be right outside. Once the last player has exited this abandoned school, it will become a danger zone. Even though there's virtually no way you can get back into this school after you leave, beware. Now, to start off is Boy #1: Derek."

Derek stayed still, staring at the wall in terror.

"Go along now, Derek." Mr. Swick said.

Derek slowly got up and grabbed his bag from one of the soldiers. Another soldier opened the door to the right, and Derek sprinted out of the room.

"Next is Girl #1: Jane." Kindra said.

Jane looked around. Zina pushed Jane and whispered something to her. Zina then whispered something to Britt. Britt and Jane both nodded and Jane got up. Her bag was thrown to her and she ran out the door.

"Boy #2: Logan."

Logan ran up to the front of the class; crying. "Please you guys...you can't...I-" He mumbled.

"Leave now." Mr. Swick said. A soldier threw Logan his bag and he ran off out the door.

"Girl #2: Marianne."

Marianne walked up to the soldier holding her bag and she spit right on his feet.

"Marianne!" Her boyfriend Laurence (Boy #5) screamed from the group of students.

"I'll let you off the hook." Mr. Swick said to her. "Now get the hell out of here."

Marianne snatched her bag and ran out of the classroom and then out of the building without saying another word.

"Next to leave the classroom is Boy #3: Collin-nevermind!" Kindra laughed loudly and the students stayed silent.

Maggie continued sobbing to herself. Britt moved over to Maggie and whispered to her to meet her outside with Zina and Jane. Maggie continued to cry, but she was still going to go along with Britt's plan.

"Tough group!" Mr. Swick said.

Kindra continued right after that. "Next is Girl #3: Josie."

Josie got up and ran to the front of the class with teary eyes. She ripped her bag out of the soldier's hands and she ran out of the room. She was out of sight five seconds after her name was called.

"Boy #4: Andrew." Kindra said. Andy got up and jogged out of the room after grabbing his bag. The normally hilarious class clown kind of guy was seen by the rest of the class with a frown on his face, for the first time. It made The Program seem so much more real when they saw their classmates in fear, not looking like how they normally did.

Kindra continued. "Girl #4: Summer."

Summer stood up and looked around at the rest of the class. "I-I..." She stuttered. "We don't-"

"Get out of here now!" Mr. Swick screamed at her. "Or else that collar of yours will-you know."

Tears streamed down Summer's eyes. Brooke glanced over and saw her standing in front of the class, speechless about the situation. Brooke knew that Summer was the kind of girl that would speak up about a kind of situation like this, or maybe Paisley would (Paisley was the Class President and Class Representative). But Summer, the girl who was all about peace and tranquility, grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom without saying another word. Summer had just given in to The Program...and she was the last person who was supposed to do that.

It took a moment for Kindra to continue, but she did anyway. Nobody wanted her to speak again... "Next up is Boy #5: Laurence." She said.

Laurence got up and looked down at all the other students like he always does. Him and his girlfriend Marianne always act like they're better than everyone else just because they have a little bit more money. They're so fake anyway. Honestly, if Brooke was going to give in to this stupid Program and kill somebody, it would be either Laurence or Marianne. But Brooke would never kill anyone.

* * *

Several more names were called; students running up to the front of the class and grabbing their bags, exiting through the door on the right and running down the hallway crying. Their sobbing was heard from outside the class until they were out of the school, then it faded away.

"Boy #14: Connor." Kindra said after Reagan (Girl #13) left the class with a huge smile on her face. She's the kind of person (minus the transfers) who would kill any of her classmates in an instant. She's heartless and everyone knows it. She was truly the most negative person you could ever meet other than the goth boy Logan (Boy #2).

Fallesen got up and retrieved his bag. It was funny hearing him being called by his first name, Connor. Everyone always calls him by his last name, Fallesen, because the jock named Connor (Boy #7) insists for him to be called by his last name. It's funny how everything plays out in highschool, isn't it?

"Brooke: Girl 14." Kindra said after Fallesen was out of sight.

Brooke's heart skipped a beat upon the calling of her name. Hearing it out loud, in a place like this. It was just so chilling. The ring of her name echoing through the room. She was stiff and almost couldn't get up, but she did. She didn't want to end up like Kai.

Brooke took her bag from a soldier and glanced over at Kelly, whose eyes were filled with tears. Upon recieving Brooke's glance, Kelly instantly knew what she meant. They were to stick together, and Kelly would have to meet Brooke outside somewhere. She didn't know how they would find each other...but somehow she knew they would.

* * *

Brooke delicately walked down the hallway. A chilly breeze blew on her from the outside of the old school. She could barely see anything as she walked down. A very dim light was lit in the hallway, but outside of the school was pitch black. It must've been sometime in the middle of the night now. She didn't know what time...she had no watch. But if she had to guess, she would say sometime around midnight.

Brooke finally made it outside of the school. Her pupils grew larger and let in as much light as they could so she could at least see something. Finally, she could see a faint image of the environment around her. She was running down a cement sidewalk along the edge of the school. A flat field around 100 feet across surrounded the school. It looked like a golf course; perfectly trimmed grass and small hills scattered around it. Down past the trimmed grass was a thick forest that she could barely see into. A huge building-what looked like some kind of warehouse-was located right outside of the forest.

She almost tripped over after she was startled by a scream she heard from behind her. She turned around and her eyes tryed to adjust to the figure standing in front of the school. After looking for a few seconds, Brooke concluded that it was Logan.

He continued to scream even after Boy #15, Ace, ran out of the school and into the forest to the left of Logan.

"Everyone stop!" Logan cried.

Charlotte (Girl #15) ran out of the school crying. She stopped and looked over at Logan who was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Brooke ran over to Charlotte and grabbed her by the arm.

"We need to get out of here..." Brooke said.

"Since when are you-on my side?!" Charlotte screamed at Brooke.

"Quiet down...please." Brooke pulled Charlotte out of the way of Logan and they hid in a bush at the edge of the school, approximately ten feet away from a screaming Logan.

"Why do you want to save me all of a sudden?!" Charlotte demanded.

"Well I thought...maybe you, me, Kelly, Beck, Maria and Daysha could team up. You're good friends with Beck, right?" Brooke asked.

"Of course...why are you so interested in Beck now? Do you like him?" Charlotte asked.

_She sounds just like Kelly._ Brooke thought.

"Keep quiet...someone might hear us..." Brooke whispered.

"But Logan's screaming at the top of his lungs just-standing there. And we have to keep quiet?! Let's just get out of here..."

"That's the worst idea." Brooke said. "If you know our class, then you know that there are a few people who would kill for their own survival...or even their own pleasure. So you have to be careful. And with those two transfer students around who are very dangerous, you never know what they'll do to you. The transfer girl actually has killed people."

"My god...he's just waiting to be killed." Charlotte looked away out of the bush at Logan, who was still screaming out to no one.

_I need to get their attention._ Logan thought. _Just scream for a little bit and catch all of their attention...then tell them. Maybe it'll be reassuring to all of them to know that the 'scary' goth kid is even trying to make peace. _

"Please! Everyone stop and think! We can get through all of this!" Logan screamed. "There could be a way out if we all work together!" He paused for a moment to catch his breath from all the screaming. "Please!" He pleaded one last time.

Out of nowhere, Adrien (Girl #8), ran out of the forest and to the top of the hill to the left of Logan. She fired a round from her machine pistol into his chest.

Logan's blood squirted out of where the bullets hit, and in a second he was on the ground twitching with a dark pool of blood forming around his body. He stopped moving another second after that. Adrien ran screaming and crying back into the forest.

Logan was the first student to be killed outside of the school...The Program had really begun.

Charlotte gasped out loud, but Brooke put her hand over her mouth.

While all of this had happened, several more students had exited the school, screaming at the sight of Logan's bloody body. By this time, only the last two students were left inside the school waiting to be let out-the two transfers, Sailor and Rex (Girl and Boy #25).

* * *

"I see Kelly!" Charlotte said. "And Beck running behind her! We have to catch up to them!"

Charlotte flung the strap of her bag around her shoulder and ran out of the bush. Brooke grabbed her bag and followed closely behind. Brooke's eyes flickered around the area, examining who was around them. It seemed like no one was on the sidewalk with them, which had an eerie feel to it since Brooke knew that the forest was lined with terrified students, holding up whatever weapons they had. From guns to knives...the two ninth grade classes of Westbank Public High School instantly became the two most dangerous classes in the country.

"You guys!" Charlotte screamed.

"Quiet down..." Brooke tapped her on the shoulder.

Charlotte turned back and mouthed a quick: "Sorry!" to Brooke and then turned her head back and made it to Beck and Kelly. Daysha came running along and was joined with the rest of the group.

"To the forest!" Beck whispered surprisingly loudly. The group of girls followed him and ran down the field towards the dense forest a hundred feet away from them.

"Help!" Maria (Girl #23) shrieked as she ran down towards the group.

Maria was Charlotte's good friend, and a semi-close friend of Beck's. Brooke hadn't known her that well, but she knew that she was a crazy-hilarious girl who liked to have a lot of fun, which reminded Brooke a bit of her best friend Kelly. A toned-down version of her best friend Kelly.

_Shut the fuck up..._ Kelly thought as Maria continued to run towards the group screaming.

Kelly grabbed Brooke by the arm and ran towards the forest away from a frozen Daysha, Beck and Charlotte.

_Hurry up hurry up!_ Brooke repeated in her head. She didn't need to see anyone else die...at least not right away. The picture of Collin and Logan's gruesome deaths continued to flash over and over again in her mind. They were already glued in her mind for what seemed like forever. And Kai's heart-wrenching screams also repeated in her head, making her cringe. Her mind couldn't quite wrap around the fact that three of her classmates, ones that she spends almost every day with, are already dead.

Brooke's wishes didn't exactly work out, because the piercing sound of more gunshots went off from behind Brooke and Kelly, who finally reached the forest. Kelly pulled Brooke to the ground. The two girls looked behind them in terror to see Maria falling to the ground after being killed by Adrien, who was still on the loose. Maria's brain had exploded all over Beck, Charlotte and Daysha. She had been shot in the head twice; the first time from the back of her head and then through her forehead, and the second time from the back of her head and then through her left eyeball. Adrien ran away once again, this time to the right down the side of the field.

Maria's devoured head was visibly splashing blood even from seventy feet away in the dark.

"Run!" Charlotte screamed. Daysha, Beck and Charlotte ran into the forest with Kelly and Brooke. They sat next to the two girls.

"She's-dead." Beck said softly.

**GAME START: 2:31 AM**

**DANGER ZONES: C4, C5, D4, D5, E4 AND E5 (SCHOOL GROUNDS)**

**BOYS #2 LOGAN, #24 KAI - GIRLS #23 MARIA DEAD**

**46 REMAIN**


	5. Revenge

Britt had promised to meet up with Maggie, Zina and Jane outside of the school, but she couldn't find them anywhere. She told them to hide out as close to the school as possible...

_Those losers probably hid somewhere else and ditched me. What bitches!_

Britt wasn't as scared as she should have been, even though she knew everyone was out to get her except for Zina and Maggie.

She could hear faint screams and cries from behind her in front of the school, but she couldn't make out the words.

Nobody was in sight, which was a relief for Britt since she knew how many people had revenge for her. She had done some really crazy things to her classmates. Some things she regretted, and others she didn't at all.

_Zina should've been out of the school five minutes after me!_ Britt thought as she took a small break from running and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

She looked back and heard piercing gunshots tear through the sky to her eardrums. She dropped to the ground and put her hands over her head. The gunshots continued until they abruptly stopped, and someone crying was heard. Britt removed her head from her arms and squinted to see something at the front of the school. She saw a body on the ground with thick liquid oozing out of the chest. She knew by the shape of the body that it wasn't any of the girls that she promised to meet up with.

Zina spotted Britt between the two trees she was hiding behind. She saw her throw her bag around her arm and continue running after she had been on the ground during the intense gunshots from the front of the school.

"Britt!" Zina cried.

Britt turned around to face Zina. She ran into the forest behind the two trees and sat next to her.

"It's really happening..." Zina said to her.

"Where are the other girls?" Britt asked almost immediately after Zina's pathetic moment of realization.

"Don't-change the subject!" Zina exclaimed. "This is really happening...how can you just ignore all of this and not-not cry at all?!"

"I'm not ignoring anything and I did all my stupid crying in the hallway when I left the school. Now answer my goddamn question! Where are the other girls who were supposed to meet up with us?!"

"I-It was only Maggie and Jane, right?" Zina asked softly.

Britt nodded her head fast, and continued to scan the area every few seconds to make sure no one was going to attack them.

"I'm right here." Maggie whispered from behind the two girls.

"FUCK!" Britt shouted. "Shit...don't sneak up on us like that!"

"I-I didn't want to make any noise and attract anyone dangerous...I guess..." Maggie said. Tears flowed down her face and she hugged Zina.

"Listen, girls. We have to find Jane and get the fuck out of here...we need to find shelter." Britt said quickly.

Maggie and Zina let go of each other and looked at Britt.

"Let's find shelter right away." Zina said.

* * *

Lisa (Girl #6) looked behind her and saw a flash of people running around. It was only at the corner of her eye, but she knew that those people were the group of jocks. She knew that she saw Derek (Boy #1) and Trey (Boy #23) for sure. The others were just a blur. A few seconds later she spotted Ashley (Girl #16) tagging along with the group of guys.

Lisa ran around and stood behind a tree trunk. She looked at the large group of five walking down further in the forest. She saw the back of the cutest boy in school, Ricky (Boy #6) who she was totally crushing on. He was the sweetest boy she had ever met, even though she technically had only spoken to him a few times. While he was the sweetest boy she had ever met, he was also the most commanding, which she was totally into. Ricky was basically the leader of the jocks, and he ruled everyone in school. Luckily, he was single at the moment, so he was technically available. But Lisa knew that she never had a chance with him anyway, even if she asked him out before they died in this game, she knew he would never go out with her. She was just an average girl while he was basically the perfect guy in the class.

Lisa watched Ricky walk away, for the last time. She knew it was the last time she would see him because of the circumstances. There was a very slim chance that Lisa would survive any longer, and she knew it. She leaned up against a tree trunk that was near her and stared off into the pale blue night sky.

She was always so sad because of how interesting everyone else in the class was. They all had interesting stories and had a grounded group of friends-and then there was Lisa. She was the unwanted girl in the classroom. She didn't have a specific group of friends, but she felt like she could talk to most people. She had slowly become really close to Summer (Girl #4), but she knew they weren't truly friends because of Summer's strict values about veganism that Lisa just didn't follow. Lisa knew she was going to die soon because of all her athletically skilled classmates, and those two transfer students who were probably legally considered killers. She just wished that she had some kind of way to say goodbye to the world. She wished that she could pray to God or whatever, but she didn't believe in any of that stuff.

She was gazing off into the infinite night sky when suddenly, a sharp, stinging pain started to burn up into her stomach. Something felt like it was stuck inside. She looked down at her stomach and a long, thin sword was sticking through her stomach, lodged inside the tree trunk behind her. She looked up and saw Sailor smiling at her.

"So your name's Lisa, right? I remembered." Sailor said enthusiastically. "Well, I tend to be really good with names anyway but-I shouldn't be rambling on like this after I stabbed someone!" She giggled.

A gagging reflex began to choke up Lisa. She suddenly spit out bright red liquid right into Sailor's face. Sailor let go of the handle of the sword and screamed. She wiped the liquid off her face. Lisa continued to spit out the liquid, but more and more was coming. It was far too bright to be normal blood, so Lisa assumed that it was blood mixed with her spit and any other juices in her stomach that were forcing their way out. She began vomiting out the liquid, until it finally stopped. Lisa looked back down at her stomach, and blood was pouring out at the bottom of the blade down to the dark, long grass.

Sailor grabbed the handle of the blade and tore it out of Lisa's stomach. Lisa's body went limp and she fell to the ground in front of Sailor. She hadn't noticed how much the sword was holding her body up in the standing position.

"You didn't even have a good weapon. An empty salt shaker? Ha! Useless..." Sailor said with a smirk. "Well, at least I'm one step closer to winning." Sailor smashed the salt shaker on the ground.

Lisa could barely even hear Sailor because of the increasing pain. The pain in her stomach was terrible. The feeling of the blood loss and the aftertaste of the vomit made her gag even more. Everything had happened so fast, that Lisa barely even had time to think of her family and the good times they had together. Images of her mother and father flashed through her mind, and even an image of her annoying little brother. The pain got increasingly worse, to the point where she couldn't even breathe anymore.

Finally, the pain stopped. She didn't know why...but she soon realized. The laughing of Sailor slowly faded away, and then she knew it. Lisa was dead, and her thoughts were gone forever.

* * *

"I told you, we need to keep moving!" Britt said.

"It's been so long..." Maggie cried.

"It's been like a minute, calm your shit." Britt said. She turned around and examined the area once more. "Fine, we can sit down and rest for a few seconds."

Britt, Zina and Maggie dropped to the ground in sitting positions. Maggie was still crying while Zina was holding her tears in. Britt had no tears at all.

"Hide." Zina whispered out of nowhere.

"What the-" Britt said.

With a look of terror on her face, Zina repeated the one word she had said before: "Hide."

Zina pulled Maggie and Britt into a thick bush a few feet away from them. Seconds after they went into hiding, a tall girl with curly long hair pulled into a ponytail walked by grasping a long sword (a katana) dripping with some kind of dark liquid.

"Shit..." Britt mumbled under her breath.

"It's-one of the t-transfers." Maggie said very quietly, almost too quietly for understanding.

Neither Zina nor Britt said a word after Maggie. They all just stared in awe at the girl walking by holding the katana in her left hand and holding her bag in her right. She strolled by and then was out of sight. The three girls remained silent, though. They remained silent because each of them knew what had happened. The katana was dripping with a dark liquid, blood for sure, meaning that she had already killed someone.

"Sailor." Zina said while staring off at the sky. "I remember now. Her name was Sailor. She was the girl who won a Battle in England. One of the transfers."

"She has-already killed someone." Maggie said.

"And that's why we're getting the fuck out of here, and fast." Britt said. With her bag already in hand, she stood up and walked out and away from the bush they had been hiding in.

Zina followed close behind and Maggie stayed in the bush. Zina stopped and looked behind her at Maggie curled up in a ball.

"We should just stay here." Zina said after examining Maggie for a few seconds.

"We need to hide further out in the island!" Britt whispered. "And now, before someone finds us and tears us to fucking pieces! I don't know if you recall, but I saw someone get shot right outside of the front entrance. Let's just get moving already!"

"Logan..." Zina mumbled. She continued speaking: "I don't think Maggie's in the condition to move now, anyway. And plus, this could be a good hiding place for us." Zina said after she had walked over to Maggie and rubbed her back as she sobbed.

"Well I'm not in the condition to fucking die now! So let's go! Just ditch her!"

Britt pulled Zina away from Maggie.

"Britt...I don't think-" Zina said before she was interrupted by Maggie.

"I'll come." Maggie said as she got up. She wiped a couple of tears off her face and followed the girls further down the island, looking for a place to hide and take shelter.

"You guys!" Someone whispered loudly from behind a tree.

"Who the fuck was that?" Britt asked as she turned around to face Zina and Maggie.

"I don't know...let's get out of here!" Zina exclaimed.

The three girls ran away when Cayla (Girl #20) jumped out in front of them.

"Cayla, you bitch!" Britt exclaimed.

Cayla looked at them and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you guys. I just thought maybe...I could join your group? It's better if we're in a bigger group, for protection." Cayla stated.

"You know, for some dumb slut, you're pretty smart." Britt said.

"Shut up, Britt!" Cayla shouted.

"Everyone quiet down!" Zina whispered more loudly than she had thought. "And that was a compliment, Cayla. There's nothing wrong with being a slut anyway, right Britt?"

"Right..." Britt rolled her eyes.

"C-can we just go?" Maggie asked the girls. "I'm starting to get a little scared...standing out in the open."

"She's right." Zina stated. "Let's keep moving to find shelter."

The four girls continued to walk in the thick forest in search of shelter.

"So, what weapon do you have?" Britt asked Cayla.

"Excuse me?" Cayla demanded.

"I asked you what weapon you have." Britt repeated.

"Well, I haven't checked yet..." Cayla zipped open her bag. She searched through two bottles of water and a map before she pulled out a baby shoe. "What the-fuck?"

"It's a baby doll shoe! How funny!" Britt said sarcastically. She ripped the shoe out of Cayla's hand and threw it out into the woods.

A thud was heard, and someone screamed: "Ow!"

The four girls looked behind them, confused.

"Who do you think it could be?" Cayla asked while she zipped up her bag and threw it around her shoulder.

"I know exactly who it is." Britt said. She unzipped her bag quickly and pulled out a shining kitchen knife with a thick and long blade. "Hold my bag for a sec!" Britt threw her bag at Zina and walked through two trees and further into the woods; in the direction that she had thrown the shoe.

"Britt...what are you doing?!" Zina demanded.

Britt walked up to Drew (Boy #17). He was scratching his head while holding the baby shoe and examining it. When he turned around, he saw Britt standing there. He fell back out of fear and dropped the baby shoe.

"H-hey Britt." Drew said with a fake smile on his face.

"Don't 'Hey Britt' me, you asshole." Britt grasped the knife a little tighter. She was holding it behind her back, out of Drew's sight.

Drew looked at her for a few more seconds, and then stood up. He looked her straight in the eyes. "What do you have behind your back, sweetie?" He asked her.

"Don't call me sweetie you piece of shit!" Britt screamed.

Drew put out his hands to signal Britt to calm down, and she did.

"So I was wondering..." Drew started.

"What. The fuck. Do you want?" Britt asked with pauses between her words to emphasize them.

"I was wondering if you want to date me again, maybe...you know, since we're probably both gonna die anyway..."

"No. I'm gonna live, and you're gonna die, got it?" Britt asked.

"Got it...?" Drew said unsurely.

"And you're gonna die a lot earlier than you think." Britt said.

"What do you mean?" Drew questioned.

"I mean like, now." Britt said.

All of a sudden, Britt pounced out at Drew. She knocked him over and pinned him down on the ground while holding his two hands to the ground.

"Well, the sex was never good anyway." Britt said, shocking Drew.

"What the fuck?!" Drew said with his pitchy voice. He pushed her off his body and ran in the other direction.

He ran away from her as fast as he could, but he couldn't get very far. After running several feet away from Britt, he was knocked down by her after he began to feel a burning pain in the back of his neck. The pain only lasted for a second, because he was already dead. He barely even had time to feel it.

Zina walked over to Britt just when the scene unfolded. Britt didn't even realize that Zina was standing right behind her. Britt slowly pulled her kitchen knife out of the back of Drew's neck, or the top of his spinal cord. She pressed her hands against his bleeding neck until the bleeding slowed down a little. Then she got up and wiped a bit of the blood off her hands and the blade.

"Fuck you." She muttered to Drew's body.

Zina gasped loudly from behind Britt.

"You-you killed him!" Zina said slowly.

"Zina...I-" Britt couldn't finish her sentence.

Zina ran off with Maggie. Cayla emerged from behind a tree and walked up to Britt.

"Don't worry." She said. "I would've done it, too."

Britt sighed, ignoring Cayla's friendship attemp. She walked over to Drew's body and opened his bag. She laughed when she found out that his weapon was a dead fish. She grabbed the slimy fish and stuffed it in her bag.

"What a lame weapon, am I right?" Cayla said while giggling a little, even though she was revolted that Britt actually killed him.

Britt told Cayla to stop trying, and then Britt simply pushed her out of the way and followed Zina and Maggie. Cayla looked down at Drew's body, gagged a little, then walked in the direction that Britt, Zina and Maggie had gone.

* * *

Dylan (Boy #11) and Farley (Boy #12) ran side by side in the forest. They were running as far as they could in the forest so that they could get away from their potentially dangerous classmates.

Dylan and Farley had met up right outside of the school. Dylan had waited only around two minutes before Farley came running out of the school as fast as he could, which wasn't exactly that fast because of his size. Since the only person who left the school in between them was Liz (Girl #11), they were the only friends in their friend group who met up. But at least they were the only people in their friend group who were truly best friends.

Dylan and Farley had been best friends for as long as they could remember. They had been best friends ever since they were in the womb, practically. They had grown up watching the same dumb cartoons and liking the same kinds of toys and comic books. To this day, they even did all of their studying together and they liked to watch science fiction and fantasy movies together as well. Dylan had helped Farley grow up because of his mother's death and the absence of his father for his whole life. Farley's mother had died when he was 12 years old, only three years ago. Dylan had been there for Farley throughout the whole time period. Even though Dylan was close to Farley's mother, he wasn't nearly as close to her as her own son. He didn't know how it felt to go through a death of someone that is dear to you, but he helped Farley as much as he could to deal with it.

People always say that when a cancer patient dies, cancer had won. But that wasn't true for Farley's mother. Although she had only had cancer for a year before she died, she still was a survivor in Farley and Dylan's eyes, and she had won. Dylan did cancer walks with Farley and helped him through the move into his foster family. Dylan meant the entire world to Farley, and it was the same both ways.

"Let's rest for a while." Farley said while panting loudly.

Dylan sat down next to Farley.

"So...I wonder what weapons we got..." Dylan said.

"I guess we'd better check them out, then." Farley said.

They both unzipped their bags and looked through them. Dylan found that he had a butter knife.

_That's so useless...how can this be considered a weapon?!_

"Score!" Farley said after looking through his bag.

"What is it?" Dylan asked.

Farley pulled a small, rectangular metal box with a screen in the middle out of his bag and held it up for Dylan to see. Dylan quickly realized what it was. There was two green dots in the middle of the screen, and a grid a few inches that was covering the rest of the screen.

"A motion sensor..." Dylan said. "Nice."

"Now we can pay attention and see if other players get close to us. Hey, we might actually make it out alive of this thing...we'll see everyone if they come near us!"

"Well, we can't both-" Dylan stopped mid-sentence.

"Hopefully one of us will win." Farley said quickly after Dylan had paused for a moment.

He hugged Dylan hard and then let go. Farley hadn't hugged Dylan in years...it had always been Dylan who initiated the hugs.

"Listen, Farley." Dylan said. "I know none of this was my fault, but I'm so sorry."

"Don't apoligize for something you can't control!" Farley said. "That's ridiculous! But-I'm sorry for you too."

They both looked at each other for a minute without speaking. Then Dylan looked at the ground.

"I just hope it's one of us who makes it out of here, you know?" Dylan said to Farley.

"I know...I hope so too." Farley agreed.

Again, the two boys didn't speak for another minute. Once Farley had finally caught his breath, he turned back to Dylan.

"We should go now. We have to keep moving..." He said.

"Are you sure you can run more than this...you haven't ran this much in a very long time." Dylan said.

"I know. I can bare with it. After all, it's for our survival."

Dylan nodded and they both stood up. They put their weapons back in their bags and zipped them up.

"Let's go." Farley said.

They continued to run along the edge of the forest, staying surprisingly close to the abandoned school where The Program started. They hadn't even realized how close they still were to the school grounds. They thought they were extremely far away from the school at this point.

Farley suddenly tripped on a rock and fell onto his side. He screamed in pain.

"Oh my gosh...are you alright?!" Dylan asked him in shock.

"I-I'm fine." Farley whimpered.

Dylan bent down next to Farley. Farley put his hand on Dylan's shoulder and repeated the phrase: "I'm fine." Dylan grabbed Farley's hand and helped him stand back up.

"Take out the motion sensor." Dylan said. "Just in case. We should have it out at all times from now on."

Farley nodded and pulled out the motion sensor from his bag. On the screen, he saw a third green dot approaching the two boys from the right in the forest.

"D-Dylan..." Farley said.

That was the only thing Farley managed to say before it happened; Dylan's name. Apparently, the green dots looked a lot further away than the people in the physical world were. The sensor picked up much less area than they both thought. The green dot that looked like it was at least 100 feet away was only twenty feet away. Sailor was that green dot.

Sailor had layed her bag down against a tree and stuck her katana in the soil to clean it off from the blood. Her katana was clean now for her next victim. Sailor charged towards Farley just at the moment that Dylan realized how close she was.

Sailor came from the back and stabbed Farley all the way through the middle of his chest (more to the left). It was the luckiest stab Sailor had ever done, because the sword almost went exactly through Farley's heart. Of course, Sailor ripped out the katana from his chest after noticing that Farley was still breathing. She stabbed him for a second time, this time a single inch more to the left of his chest. Luckily enough for Sailor, she had gotten his heart exactly this time.

While all of this had happened, Dylan stood there in complete shock. So much shock that he actually couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was looking into the eyes of his best friend when the katana came rushing through his chest. A second later, the katana was pulled out and then stabbbed back in again. This time the eyes of his best friend went lifeless. Dylan didn't know how to explain it, but the look in Farley's eyes indicated that he was surely dead. Somehow, Dylan knew that his best friend's life was over...and it all happened in just seconds.

Sailor pulled the knife out of Farley's chest with one clean pull. It almost felt graceful to her. It's weird how killing can feel from person to person.

Sailor examined Farley's size when his dead body fell to the ground facedown like a ragdoll. There an immense amount of blood spurting out of his back. Sailor was confused as to how she stabbed this huge boy cleanly and swiftly twice in a row. But that's all she wondered. She didn't even wonder about his family, life, friends, or past experiences. She only wondered how she stabbed him so nicely without her katana getting stuck in his fat chest.

Still in shock, it was now Dylan's time to make a decision. But he had no time. Without even thinking, Dylan ripped the motion sensor out his best friend's cold hands. He hurrily grabbed both of their bags and ran off in a sprint. Although he wasn't much of a fast runner, he seemed to get away from Sailor.

But that's just because Sailor honestly didn't feel like chasing after him. She had already taken her own personal victory by killing Farley.

* * *

Britt grabbed Zina by the shoulder again, stopping her in her tracks.

"Please forgive me..." Britt pleaded.

"Listen, Britt. I know that you had something against that-that asshole...but that was no reason to actually like-kill him. That's so..I-" Zina managed to say.

Britt looked into Zina's eyes and continued. "I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again. But honestly, he deserved it no matter what you tell me. And as much as I regret it already, I'm glad it was him rather than anyone else."

"I guess I-agree with you...but I don't think killing is the answer because...you just gave into The Program. We're supposed to kill our classmates, and you just did." Zina stated. She walked away from Britt with Maggie.

Britt stood there in shock. Her friend Zina whom she had known for years had just stood up for herself...which she has never done. Britt couldn't make up a bitchy comeback within the few seconds that Zina stared at her before she walked away.

"Try not to worry too much about it, okay?" Cayla said as she tapped Britt on the shoulder and followed Zina and Maggie.

Britt just stood there for a moment, looking at Zina walk away. She still couldn't believe how smart Zina really was after saying what she had said to Britt. Finally, Britt snapped out of her trance and followed Zina, Maggie and Cayla to wherever they were going.

After a few minutes of walking, rustling was heard from behind the four girls.

"What wa-was that?" Maggie whispered.

Another rustle was heard and the girls began to worry a little bit more.

"What if-it's that transfer girl again?" Zina asked. "Let's get moving..."

Zina grabbed Maggie's hand and walked away quietly with her. Cayla and Britt remained in the same position, looking back at the area where the sound had come from. They had heard it from a few trees behind them, but it was too dark to see anything. At least before the bright lights from the school were helping them see, but they knew it would take them a while to completely adjust to the pitch darkness.

Britt threw her bag on the ground and unzipped it. After rummaging through it, she pulled out her flashlight and flicked it on. The light from the flashlight was too bright and it hurt Britt's eyes, but once she realized who was following them she was happy that she had found out.

"Cherry?" Britt demanded.

Cherry (Girl #5) took a few footsteps towards Britt and Cayla.

"Y-yes?" Cherry asked.

"Bitch!" Britt screamed. "Were you...following us?" Britt kept the light of the flashlight steadily aimed on Cherry as she spoke.

"Yes but...I just thought I would join your group! Wouldn't it be like, so much fun?!"

"Get away from me and my friends now or I swear to God I will-" Britt was interrupted by Zina.

Zina hit Britt on the back. "You wouldn't dare hurt her, would you?" She asked.

"Of course not!" Britt said with a fake smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about Britt, Cherry." Zina apoligized; ignoring Britt. "You can come and join our group."

"Fuck off! We don't need anyone else to join our fucking group right now!" Britt exclaimed.

Britt ran over to Cherry and slapped her directly in the face. The slap was so hard that it made a loud snapping sound. Cherry was knocked down to the ground face first.

"You're an annoying bitch and we don't want you in our group!" Britt hissed.

Zina screamed and pushed Britt. Britt tumbled over and fell onto Cherry. Britt got up and wiped her shoulders off. She left Cherry on the ground squeezing the left side of her face.

"Britt...she doesn't deserve any of this..." Zina said with her eyes tearing up.

"We're leaving right now. It's nice to have a few people in our group, but enough is enough. And Cherry would be the last person I would want in our group anyway...that bitch." Britt said.

Britt bent down and snatched Cherry's bag right out of her hands. Then Britt walked away with her bag and Cherry's, aiming her flashlight at the path through the forest in front of them. Cayla and Maggie followed, but Zina stayed behind with Cherry.

"I'm so sorry." Zina said to Cherry. "I hope you'll be alright. Right now, you shouldn't approach Britt. But tomorrow I'll come out here and find you, and you can join our group, got it?"

"Yes." Cherry said while crying.

"I'll see you tomorrow right here." Zina confirmed.

Cherry stayed silent. Then Zina got up and left in the direction that the other three girls had gone. Cherry remained laying on the ground. The grass felt very cool, and she didn't want to get up. She just wanted to sleep there and wait for Zina to return with her bag and the promise of survival.

"Cherry..." Someone said from behind her.

Cherry had forgotten how many students were still lurking around the forest. But now she remembered. They were everywhere. The island was definitely a lot smaller than she thought it was.

"Who's there?" Cherry asked with a weak tone.

She didn't have her flashlight since Britt took her bag, so she couldn't shine a light out to find out who was standing behind her. All she could see behind her was a curvy female body with big hair. She knew instantly that it was Adrien (Girl #8). She noticed that Adrien was weilding a medium sized gun in her right hand and her bag was around her right shoulder.

Adrien dropped her bag to the ground and walked closer to Cherry, leaving her bag where she was standing before.

She came close enough to Cherry to the point where she could see her face. Adrien's eyes were wide open the size that a serial killer's would be. She had just killed two students, (Logan: Boy #2 and Maria: Girl #23) but Cherry didn't know that. Cherry was long gone by the time Adrien shot their two classmates. Cherry had only remembered hearing several gunshots faintly from far away, but she didn't know where they came from. She only knew that the game had started by then.

"I'm so sorry." Adrien said with her eyes red from crying.

"What?" Cherry asked, without any strength to get up from the ground.

Adrien backed up from Cherry and aimed her gun. Cherry's eyes widened at the moment of realization. She got up and ran several feet before Adrien shot her in the back four times, puncturing Cherry's spine. Before the pain had even reached Cherry's brain, she was dead.

Adrien laughed out loud and then continued to cry. She didn't know exactly why she was running around shooting people, but she knew it had something to do with her personal survival. She regretted shooting her three classmates, but she knew it was for a good cause. Adrien wasn't selfish, she was just a survivor and a fighter. But that soon ended.

Reagan (Girl #13) came up from behind Adrien holding a pistol up to her. Reagan kicked Cherry's body to make sure she was dead. Then she turned back to staring at Adrien.

"So you did this?" Reagan asked.

"What the fuck?!" Adrien demanded. She held out her gun and pulled the trigger, but it was empty and she had no refills. It was already too late anyway.

Reagan aimed her pistol straight at Adrien's head and managed to shoot her directly in the forehead. Blood splashed out of her head and onto Reagan, who simply laughed out of joy.

Reagan had known that she had good aim, but she didn't know she could shoot directly in her forehead. Reagan looked at the fallen Adrien's body, and then walked away. It was her first kill, and as much as she wasn't proud of it, she was proud of how good of an aim she had.

**GAME CONTINUES: 3:22 AM**

**DANGER ZONES: C4, C5, D4, D5, E4 AND E5 (SCHOOL GROUNDS)**

**BOYS #12: FARLEY, #17: DREW - GIRLS #5: CHERRY, #6: LISA, #8: ADRIEN DEAD**

**41 REMAIN**


	6. Pure Evil

Brooke, Kelly, Beck, Charlotte and Daysha sat together at the edge of the forest. The air was cool and there was a light wind. They had seen no animals around the area except for one squirrel, so they were safe there.

Luckily, no other students were around the school grounds. All of them had run away to go further down the island to look for shelter or to just be sure about their own safety. The group was close to the Danger Zone that the school now was, but just far enough that they weren't actually in the Zone.

"So all these gunshots we've been hearing..." Beck said, breaking the silence. "It's really happening now, isn't it? Everyone's really turning on each other now. I wonder how many have been killed."

No one else said anything for another moment, but Kelly spoke up. "At least we're still here, right?"

"I guess so." Beck said. "But what about the others? They're killing each other and-I just don't know how to feel about all of this."

"I don't get it either." Brooke stated.

"You don't get what?" Beck asked.

"I don't get how everyone can just turn on each other like this. It's just-it's pure evil. I mean, I literally saw Adrien shoot Logan and M-Maria and I-I can't seem to understand how she did all of that. And like you said, Beck, there were other gunshots just before and I'm really wondering how evil everyone is."

"People will do anything for their own survival." Charlotte murmured. Her eyes were filled with tears but she was trying to hold them in just for the others. She was a strong girl, but not strong enough to hold her tears in for that long. All of a sudden, her tears began to flow down her face. She weeped on Daysha's shoulder. "Collin...a-and Maria! Gone! Foreve-ever!"

A single tear rolled down Beck's face, but then he wiped it off and turned away from Charlotte and Daysha.

"There's nothing we can do about it..." He said.

"Yes there is. We can kill the fuckers who put us up to this!" Charlotte wailed.

"We can't, Charlotte, unless you want to lose your life as well." Beck said. His words almost sounded emotionless as he stared blankly at the ground.

"Fine! I'll kill them!" Charlotte pushed Daysha aside and stood up. She began to run towards the school-a Danger Zone.

"No!" Beck cried. He got up and grabbed her from the back. He pushed her back onto the ground. "You stay with us." He said, now angry. He snapped back into reality. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Charlotte just gave him several dirty looks and moved back to the others. She sat down beside Daysha again, facing Brooke and Kelly.

"I'm sorry." Beck whispered. "I just didn't want anyone to-to die. I want to protect all of you from now on..."

"Thank you." Daysha said, looking into Beck's eyes. She really meant it. Beck had saved Charlotte's life. If she had strayed into the Danger Zone that was the school grounds, she would've already been dead.

* * *

Summer (Girl #4) and Milo (Boy #20) made it to the cliffs of the island. Under the cliffs were black waves smashing against the rocky edges. The cliffs were about fifty feet high, but the water was reaching almost to the thirty foot point.

Summer sat down and Milo did the same beside her.

"What...what now?" Milo asked her.

Summer looked out into the sky, seemingly ignoring him.

"Please, Summer. Talk to me. You haven't said a word since The Program first started and-"

Summer interrupted him. "That's because of what I saw before you even got out of the school." Summer stated in a robotic tone. "It's because of what happened before I saw you outside of the school...and before we even met up."

"What happened?"

"It was horrific."

"I asked you what happened!" Milo asked in a louder voice, almost shouting. He looked down at the ground, surprised by the force of his own voice. He had never spoken to Summer like that before.

"I saw...I saw Logan get killed by Adrien." Summer said, still not looking at Milo.

"I-I didn't know any of that happened. I had just heard some gunshots while I was running around to find you and-I really didn't know anything had happened."

"Well, I also saw Adrien shoot Maria to death. Maybe those were the gunshots you heard." Summer said. Her head tilted a little bit to the side, but she moved it back. Her eyes were wide open staring out into the water...she wasn't even crying.

Milo's eyes began to well up with tears. He sniffled and wiped his eyes clean. "What has happened to you?" He asked her.

Expressionless, Summer answered with: "What do you mean?"

"You're starting to act like you don't care about anyone getting killed or anything. You're acting like a monster. Is this really what you've become?" Milo said seconds after Summer was finished speaking.

"I'm not a monster." Summer said. She scratched her nose, then rubbed her eyes and continued. "I'm just scared."

"Why haven't you done anything, like-why haven't you tried to prevent any of this? Why haven't you tried to stop them from k-killing each other?" Milo demanded.

"What use would that do?" Summer asked. She turned her head to face Milo and looked into his eyes. "Hm?"

"I-I..." Milo stuttered.

"Exactly." Summer looked back out to the water. "I would just end up getting myself killed."

"That's not true-I mean, why didn't you at least try?" Milo interrogated. "You're really not acting like yourself today..."

"That's because today we all changed." Summer stated.

"In what way?" Milo asked. "None of us have changed. Only our lives have changed...but not our personalities and ourselves as people..."

"We all have changed." Summer said. "This fucking Program has changed us all." That was the first time Milo had ever heard Summer swear. The worst thing she had ever said before that was 'shut up' and that was only because Britt had disrespected her choice to be a vegan. Moments later, Summer continued speaking. "This Program has changed us for sure. We're in a situation where we've been forced to kill each and every one of our classmates until only one is left alive...and there's a time limit. Of course some of us will kill-it's natural at this point. I'm not saying I would kill anyone, but I'm talking about the others. Don't you think Britt would kill some people? She basically hates everyone! And the government has even thrown in two extra students just to spice things up. Those two will kill us for sure-they don't even know any of us! And even if all of us teamed up together and killed those two transfers, one of us would eventually go crazy. Remember, it's either one survivor or none."

Summer's long speech had startled Milo. He hadn't known how much The Program had affected her already. I mean, it had it's effects on all of them, but it shouldn't have affected Summer at all. Summer was so positive-she should have been that person to get everyone to team up together, but she hadn't even done that. The Summer Milo knew would have gathered as many students together, even if it meant certain death for herself. She was just so different already.

The two best friends remained silent for a while. Milo looked off at the water as well, but eventually looked back at Summer.

"We should check our weapons." Milo said. "I-If we want to survive, we'll have to..."

"No!" Summer screamed. She grabbed both of their bags and threw them off the cliff and down into the water. It had all happened in seconds.

"Summer!" Milo shouted. "What the-What the-" Milo couldn't finish his sentence. He hadn't sworn since the seventh grade...and it would be even worse if he swore in front of Summer. But Summer had done just that about two minutes beforehand.

"I-I still can't kill anyone." Summer said after she had watched the bags drop into the dark and deep water below. "I haven't changed that much." Milo saw that Summer's eyes were glistening in the moonlight more than they were before. They were filling up with tears.

"It's...okay. It's gonna be okay." Milo said. He pulled Summer in for a hug. She hugged him a lot harder than he had expected. He heard her sniffling a little. He knew that now she was crying. She was finally letting it all out.

"Why-why would the government do this to us? It's wrong! It's wro-wrong!" Summer cried.

"I know...they're monsters." Milo said as he gently rubbed her back.

"I just...I didn't know they could do something like this!" Summer said, now quieter than before. She let go of Milo and wiped the tears off her face. She sighed. "I thought we had a good governmental system-but now it seems like even Canada has gone to shit."

Again, Summer had sworn. It surprised Milo just as much as it had the first time.

"Yeah." He said. He honestly didn't know what else to say. He was speechless. All he knew was that he completely agreed with what Summer was saying to him. The Canadian government had gone-to shit. Complete shit. Forcing their ninth grade students to kill one another...it was real and it was shitty. There was no other way to explain it.

Summer looked up into Milo's eyes after she had finished crying. "You know," She started. But then she stayed quiet. A few seconds later, she continued. "You know, there is a way to end all of this."

Milo's body filled up with excitement. He knew that Summer was coming up with a plan to get them off of the island. He didn't know how, but he knew it would be brilliant. After all, Summer was the smartest girl he knew.

"How?!" He asked her with a huge grin on his face.

"We could jump away from all of our problems...all of our anger-all of this sadness and we can jump away from this terrible situation." She said.

Milo's expectations for Summer's plan dropped so much lower. He knew that her plan wasn't exactly going to end well for them.

"We can jump off the edge of this cliff." She said. That was the last thing Milo wanted to hear coming out of Summer's mouth. "It would solve everything." She continued. "We wouldn't even have to participate in this Program anymore!"

Milo was concerned for Summer. Why would she even consider suicide? That was nothing like her. The Summer he had known the day before was now completely gone.

"Come on..." Summer said. "It'll be okay." She smiled and grabbed Milo's hand. Milo pulled his hand away and looked at Summer with anger on his face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Milo asked with rage. "No way!" He had sworn...finally.

"Please, Milo. It would all end if we did it. And anyway, I already threw our bags over. There's no way we can win now."

_What the fuck?!_ Milo thought. _She's gone insane! She's psycho!_

Summer smiled softly again. She got up. Milo grabbed her by both her hands. "No..." He said.

Summer pulled her hands away and slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff.

"Please..." Milo mumbled.

As he got up, he saw Summer jump off the edge of the cliff. Everything felt like it was in slow motion now. It looked almost angelic as she fell, and then she was out of sight. Milo's brain went into panic mode, and he ran to the edge of the cliff and watched her fall. Before she hit the water, her body smashed against a rock that was sticking out of the side of the cliff. Blood splashed against the edge of the rocky cliff and her body fell into the black water, never to be seen again.

_This can't be happening this can't be happening...NO!_ Milo moved closer to the edge and squinted his eyes. He was hoping that somehow she was okay, but that was barely possible. He rubbed his eyes quickly and looked around to make sure it wasn't all just some terrible nightmare, but nothing happened. Summer was gone forever.

Suddenly, Milo felt a cold hand press against his back. Through his school uniform's dark green shirt, the hand felt rough.

Milo's hands flinched and tried to grab onto the edge, but he was already way over the cliff's edge. His body flipped around as he fell, and he saw a tall, dark figure at the top of the cliff with a bag over their shoulder. The only thing that Milo noticed about the person was that they weren't wearing the Westbank Public High School uniform consisting of a dark green t-shirt with the school's crest on the upper left side and long black pants or a black pleaded skirt. Instead, this person was wearing baggy shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

Milo felt like he was falling faster and faster, and then a slapping sound invaded his ears. It all went black after that.

**GAME CONTINUES: 3:57 AM**

**DANGER ZONES: C4, C5, D4, D5, E4 AND E5 (SCHOOL GROUNDS)**

**BOYS #20: MILO - GIRLS #4: SUMMER DEAD**

**39 REMAIN**


End file.
